Why I love you
by Christienne Seguin
Summary: Madison loves Ty and they have been friends since they were 3 years old. But will it ruin their friendship? Does Ty love her back?
1. Chapter 1 Long time no see

Madison's P.O.V.

I was usually a down to earth person, but there was something about this guy that made act different. Ty had shaggy dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and he had a slim muscular figure. Ty and I had known each other for 17 years, now at the age of 20 we had moved away to different schools and barely talked to one another. It was the first time in months we'd seen each other and the butterflies were fluttering like crazy in the pit of my stomach.

The coffee shop we had spent weekends at in high school was quiet and calming. I missed Ty and was glad he could make it, it was hard being at Guelph University in Guelph Ontario and him being at Laurentian University in Sudbury Ontario.

"So, how is your study in Law and justice coming?" I asked before taking a sip of cappuccino.

"Well it's coming along pretty well, I'm struggling a little with the teacher's ways but I'll adjust" he said, looking right in to my eyes. I only started having feeling for him in grade 12, but I never told him. "How is the Veterinary Medicine coming alone?"

I swallowed the mouth full of liquid and answered, "Great, Thank you." Then I took another sip of cappuccino. "How is life beside school?" I said after quickly swallowing the second sip of my warm drink since it was becoming cooler outside each day.

"Well I have been going out, hangin' with some new buddies, and playing hockey. How about you Madison?"

"Well not much besides studying, horseback riding and hanging out with my friends. Nothing overly exciting."I smiled and took another sip. I was so nervous for some odd reason; I was never like this around him.

"Same old Maty, always with her nose in the books."He smiled his cute side smile and gave a little chuckle.

"Thanks Ty. I love you too." I started laughing with him. I always said I loved him, but more as I love like a brother and he knew that.

"I love you too." He smiled again and we both laughed again. Whenever he said 'I love you' he was also saying it like I was his sibling, since we have known each other since we were 3 years old.

We sat there for about 2 ½ hours catching up on one another's lives and tell stories about people from school and memories from our past. It was great, minus the fact that it reminded me of how much I like him and why. I also realized I missed him so much and just wanted it to be high school again, when I could see him every day and hang with him after school and on weekends. The he said something I never expected him to say.

"Madison... I m-miss you so much." He said with a faint smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Dismay

Ty's P.O.V.

When I walked into the coffee shop we spent a lot of time at in high school, a wave of sadness swept over me. I missed her so much, Madison was like my sister. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown/red hair and her amazing tanned complexion, which complements her deep sea green eyes; when I came over to the table. She immediately jumped up and gave me a great big hug, I hugged her back not wanting to let go. Her smell filled my nose as I hugged her closer to me.

We sat down and talked for ever not wanting to leave. We laughed and for some reason she seemed nervous always sipping her cappuccino between every question. It frightened me because I was thought she was going to say something that would break my heart and I don't think I could handle that right now. I couldn't believe it was October already; we had left for university in August and only talked on the computer and telephone, it was nice to see her.

After we had finished our drinks and catching up, she and I got up and started to walk in the direction of our favourite spot.

She looked up at me as we walked and said, "I wonder if it has changed much since we were here last?"

"I don't know. I hope not." I replied and kept walking. When we arrived there was garbage all over the place. It was heart breaking, I just wanted to cry. She put her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, so many times we spent here taking and hanging out. I remember the day she asked me to meet her here, the day here Papa died. I had never seen her cry so much. I even cried with her because he was like my papa too.

" I can't believe this Ty, it's ruined."

"Well, why don't we clean it up a little," she looked up at me with wonder. " why don't we come back tomorrow and get started, I have a few days before going back."

" Okay," she smiled brightly.

Madison and I walked back slowly in silence. I forgot how nice it was just to be around her, even if no one said anything. When we reashed the parking lot we said goodbye and got in our cars, they were both pasted down from our fathers. Madison left the lot before I started my car, so I just sat there thinking,wondering. My girlfriend back at school would be wondering about what I was up too, so I guess I better call her. I forgot to when I got in, Oops.

"Hey, Katie. Sorry i didn't call earlier, I had some catching up to do," she waited for a minute before answering

"Well you finally called, I have been worried. YOU COULD BE DEAD SOME WHERE!" she flipped out. She had a tendency to do that, she had a few screws loose.

"I'm sorry Kat. I was thinking of you the whole time, you know my mother she just loves it when I come," I lied big time. I haven't even been to see her yet.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight," she said coldly

"Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow," I hung up and drove to my parents house. Everyone was asleep when I got in, _figures._ It took no time for me to crash.


End file.
